L'Histoire de la Vie
by framboizz
Summary: Albus , James et Lily Potter sont les enfants d'Harry et de Ginny . Même si Voldemort a été vaincu , il reste quelques petites choses à regler .


**L'Histoire de la Vie**

_Chapitre 1 _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

Voilà, Albus Potter, fils de Harry et Ginny Potter , venait de gravir les dernières marches qui menaient à l'intérieur du Poudlard Express .Il observa d'un coup d'œil rapide ce train qui renfermait plein d'autres petits sorciers et sorcières de son age , qu'il aurait bien le temps de rencontrer plus tard .

Il voulait d'abord pouvoir dire encore une fois au revoir à ses parents, qu'il ne verrait plus avant Noël. Il se pencha par une fenêtre qui donnait sur le quai 9 ¾ et rendit le signe de main de sa mère .Harry souriait en pensant à ce qu'allait découvrir son fils .Ginny luit prit la main car elle savait qu'il ressentait une certaine nostalgie. La tête de James apparut au dessus de celle de son frère.

**James tu m'écrases ! **se plaignit d'ailleurs celui-ci

**Oh désolé ! Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour toi… **

Ginny dû une nouvelle fois intervenir entre ses deux fils.

**Maman ils doivent vraiment partir ?** demanda la jeune Lily.

**Oui et dans deux ans ça sera à toi !** lui répondit Harry.

Sa fille repartit dans ses ronchonnements en disant que deux ans c'est long etc.…

Après les promesses habituelles des parents à leurs enfants, le Poudlard Express partit.

Harry et Ginny restant sur le quai jusqu'à qu'ils ne voient plus leurs fils.

Dans le train, Albus alla dans le compartiment de sa cousine de 17 ans, James étant partit retrouver ses amis.

**Alors, pas trop stresser pour ta première année ? **demanda Victoire à son jeune cousin.

**Pff …Ca va, ça va … Je le serais moins si j'aurais réussit à retrouver Rose. Je ne sais pas dans quel compartiment elle est allée. Peut – être qu'elle s'est déjà fait de nouveaux amis …**

Il avait murmuré cette dernière phrase très bas. Car oui, il avait peur que Rose et lui soient séparés par de nouveaux amis.Bien que Rose lui ait promis qu'ils ne se quitteraient pas.

Victoire lui proposa de se lever et d'aller la chercher. Ce qu'il fit.

Il finit par la trouver. Elle avait trouvé refuge contre la solitude avec James et sa bande.

Quand James le vit arriver il se leva et dit :

**Tiens voilà Albus ! Les copains, voici mon frère.**

Ils étaient tous âgés de 12 ans, mais il y avait de faux jumeaux. Après les présentations faites, Albus apprit que la fille s'appelait Shelby et le garçon Ethan. Il avait tout les deux de beaux cheveux blond presque blanc et un visage arrondit. C'était les enfants Londubat. Progéniture du professeur de botanique Neville Londubat et du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal Luna Londubat, née Lovegood.

Il y avait aussi Christopher, un garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais mais aux yeux bleu foncés.

Ce dernier en voyant entrer Albus dit :

**Oh purée ! Comme tu ressembles à ton père ! T'as juste pas la cicatrice !**

Albus ne savait que répondre à ça, il répondit donc juste d'un sourire. Il fit signe à Rose de le suivre et ils allèrent retrouver Victoire, qui entre temps avait déjà revêtu sa robe de sorcier.

Elle leur tendit les leurs, et leur fit signe de se changer. Il enlevèrent juste une couche de leurs vêtements et mirent leurs robes. Rose regardait d'un œil amusé sa cousine depuis plusieurs minutes quand Victoire, n'y tenant plus, lui demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait pour qu'elle l'a fixe comme ça.

**Rien je me demandais juste si James avait dit vrai quand il a dit que tu as embrassé Teddynounet … **lui répondit Rose

Victoire eut une grimace gênée qui se transforma en un sourire à cause du surnom donné à son petit ami.

**Hum oui c'est vrai … On est ensemble maintenant.**

**Ah d'accord …**

**Hé dit ! Oncle Bill est au courant que tu sors avec Ted ? **demanda Albus

Car Victoire est la fille de Bill et de Fleur Weasley. Elle lui répondit que oui.

Après avoir discuter de tout et de rien pendant près d'une heure, le Poudlard Express s'arrêta . On pouvait ressentir l'excitation de tous les élèves. Une voix parvint de dehors :

**Par ici les premières années !**

Albus prit la main de Rose , ils saluèrent Victoire puis partirent vers la provenance de cette voix grave .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A suivre !


End file.
